1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate generally to memory testing technologies, and particularly to a memory testing system and method for testing an memory module of a computing device.
2. Description of Related Art
A memory error often occurs during data transmission of a memory module of a computing device. Since the memory error may cause the computing device to crash, it is necessary to test the memory module once the memory module has been installed in the computing device. In a typical memory module testing method, the memory module is tested based on a stable operating voltage. However, the operating voltage of the memory module may be changed due to some unexpected factors, such as a failure of a component of a motherboard. Therefore, a more efficient testing system and method is desired to detect whether the memory module is stable when the voltage of the memory module is changed.